bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:EonDragonTwins/Just some fun Mock Units in mind
Well, I've been playing Cytus and Deemo for quite a while now, and by far my favorite set has been Chapter K, Knight in Cytus and the Knight Iris and Knight Rosabell collections iin Deemo. So, just to get the idea out of my head, here's the two main characters in those two song sets, here. Edit: Apparently I'm dumb with how to program stuff, so here's links to Iris and Rosabell. Firament Crystal Iris Rairty: 7* Element: Water Normal Hit Count: 11, 4 BC/Hit Leader Skill: Frozen Rose's Aura: 50% boost to HP and Rec., regenerate HP at turn's end, take 25% less damage from Fire Element units and restore health upon taking damage (25% of damage taken). Extra Skill: Duty of the Pure: Add Water and Light elements to all allies' attack for 3 turns on BB/SBB and greatly restore HP when attacking (50% of damage done). Lore: A young knight bonded to a frozen bloom. She held a very close bond to her childhood friend, Rosabell. However, the two had very different paths in life. When young, Iris was knighted, like many of her family members before her. She was vigilant, steely, and steadfast against any form of evil. During her training in knighthood, she had taken refuge in a sanctuary sacred only to lady knights like Iris. However, she learned of the rumors of her old friend Rosabell. Tragedy had befallen her, and though she would eventually become a queen, Rosabell was a tyrant. She tried to reason with her, but to no avail. In her final farewell to Rosabell, she gave her last wish that Rosabell would suffer no longer. Her hand forced, she drove her sword into her dear friend's heart, piercing the evil remnants of her deepest friend and fulfilling the duty she was always assigned to. Brave Burst: Sanctuary: 17 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies, greatly boosts Def. of all allies for 3 turns, casts a Water shield for all allies for 3 turns and probable chance of Weakness on all enemies. *425% BB Modifier, 110% Def. Boost, 5000 HP/1500 Def. shield, 33% chance of Weakness Super Brave Burst: Thrice-Frozen Rose: 22 combo massive Water attack on all enemies, reduces damage taken from Fire element enemies for three turns, boost Max. HP for all allies and remove and prevent all status ailments for all allies for 3 turns. *600% BB Modifier, 25% Damage Reduction from Fire, 20% HP Boost (Once only) Ultimate Brave Burst: Blooming Heart Icicles: 34 combo massive Water attack on all enemies, cast powerful Water shield for all allies, greatly reduce damage taken from Fire element enemies for two turns and convert Atk. to Def. for 3 turns *1500% BB Modifier: 99% Damage reduction from Fire, 10000 HP/2500 Def. Shield, 100% Atk. to Def. Conversion Crimson Tyrant Rosabell Rarity: 7* Element: Fire Normal Hit Count: 7, 5 BC/Hitr Leader Skill: Bloody Rose Allure: 130% boost to Atk., 15% reduction to Def. and Rec., and greatly increase damage dealt to weak elements (150% increase). Extra Skill: The Forbidden: Add Fire and Dark elements to all allies' attacks on BB/SBB and huge Atk. boost when HP is full (100%). Lore: A princess from a far away land and close friend to Iris. While Iris was knighted, she fell victim to a terrible calamity: Her parents, the royal family of her kingdom, were assaulted and killed by rioting resitdents. This left the young Rosabell to inherit the throne, and underwent the red coronations. This was only the beginning of her fall into darkness; she was resentful of the subjects that ended up killing her parents, the former royal family. Her will for vengeance, however, did not go unnoticed. As she ruled with an evil and demonic iron fist, Iris, her long-gone friend, knew she wasn't the same girl that was once the innocent child of years past. Rosabell personally challenged Iris to a duel, deciding on the fate of the kingdom. Clashes of roses flew as the two former friends fought a duel to the death, as blood red crimson roses fell in a mixture of frozen ice flowers. It was Rosabell that would fall, however, and Iris could not spare her life for her tyrannical actions on the kingdom she once ruled. Brave Burst: Red Coronation: 15 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies, greatly boost Atk. for all allies for 3 turns and probable chance of inflicting Injury and Sickness to all enemies *450% BB Modifier, 120% Atk. Boost, 25% chance Injury/Sickness Super Brave Burst: Bloody Rose: 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies, additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns on all enemies, convert Def. to Atk. for all allies for three turns, and greatly increase Spark damage *650% BB Modifier, 200% of Atk. for additional attack, 75% Def. to Atk. conversion Ultimate Brave Burst: Tainted Fallen Bloom: 25 combo massive Fire attack on all enemies, huge boost to BB Atk. and Atk. for all allies for 3 turns, huge increase in critical hit chance and damage for 3 turns and massive additional attack after turn. *1750% BB Modifier, 400% BB Atk. boost, 150% Atk. boost, 60% Crit. Chance boost, 150% boost ot Critical damage, 450% of Atk. for additional attack. Category:Blog posts